And Maybe even Superman
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Chloe Sullivan, soon to be Chloe Cohen, frets over family and Chrismukkah. Crossover with Smallville. ChloeSeth.


And Maybe Even Superman

by Tracy **lunarknightz**

Rating: PG

Category: Chloe/Seth. Crossover (Smallville and The O.C.)

Summary: Chloe frets over plans for Chrismukkah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. I don't own The O.C. Except on DVD.

Author's Note: Another Entry in my Chloe Crossover Challenge, 2005. For **comeoncloser** , who wanted Chloe/Seth. My First OC fic, so I'm not entirely sure about my Seth-voice, but it was fun to write. loves Seth

"Chrismu…what?" Lois' voice sounded over the phone.

"Chrismukkah. It's half Christmas, half Chanukkah. The best of both worlds." Chloe giggled. "You'll like it, trust me."

"Chlo, I can barely spell Christmas. Let alone, the other Ch- Hanuk…oh, I can't even say it…you know the Jewish one…how can I celebrate something I can't pronounce?"

"Lois, look at it this way. It's eight days of presents followed by one day of many presents."

"Oooh. Presents. I like presents."

"Duh. So don't panic. You gotta come visit, Lo. I miss you."

"Well, you're the one who moved all the way to Siberia."

"Newport Beach is not Siberia."

"It's Siberia with sand instead of snow."

"You've never been here! Give it a chance. For goodness sakes, Lois. You've already got the tickets…"

"I hate traveling during the holidays."

Chloe sighed. "Put Clark on the phone, okay?"Muffled moving sounds came from the phone. "Chloe?"

"Clark. Promise me that you'll drag your wife out here to visit me, her one and only cousin, come hell or highwater?"

"I'll try."

"There is no try, Clark. Promise me."

"I hate it when you two put me in the middle of this stuff Chloe!"

"Clark…"

"Okay. I promise. But you know I won't fit in at all. I'm not Lex."

"Yes! Thanks Clark! See you on Tuesday, okay?" Chloe hung up the phone. "Yes!"

Seth walked into the kitchen, amused to see his fiancé in the midst of a victory dance. "You know Chloe, that's really no way to kill roaches."

Chloe stopped and turned at Seth, and blushed. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Your little roach dance was very charming." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I finally got Lois to cave." Chloe remarked, leaning her head against Seth's chest. "Finally you get to meet my family."

"Ah. The famous Lois Lane. You have told her that I want Superman's autograph for Christmas, right?"

"I don't think Superman just hands out autographs."

"Yeah, but they're close personal friends, right?"

Chloe leaned up and trailed kisses up Seth's neck. "Superman is the last thing I want to think about now, Seth." She drew Seth closer. "You know what I want to do, don't you?"

"I'm getting ideas…"

"Great! Then grab your keys, okay? I've got a lot of shopping to do before Lois and Clark get here. I'm thinking a strategic attack of the mall, okay?"

"Is shopping all you women think of?"

"This close to Chrismukkah, yes! And then after the holidays, I plan to obsess over the wedding…or how I can make all the plans without letting your Grandma Julie know a thing."

"I hate it when you call her my grandmother….that's just…eww…It scares me when you call her that!"

"You're the one with the screwed up family, Cohen."

"And you're the one that's marrying into it."

"I really must be insane." Chloe laughed. "All the sanity I had went out the door the day I met you."

"Oh, when you took time away from your strenuous retail duties to show the visiting dignitary…"

"My part time job at the bookstore wasn't exactly strenuous…except for when I worked the coffee shop. And an author doing a book signing isn't exactly a visiting dignitary, Seth."

"To show the visiting dignitary around town. And before you knew it, the handsome, distinguished dignitary swept you off your feet, and carried you away to his magical kingdom in California."

"My knight in shining cotton t-shirts!" Chloe pretended to swoon.

Seth caught her. "Sarcasm will get you everywhere with me, you know."

"Oh, I know."

Seth dipped Chloe towards the floor, and brought her up slowly, covering her lips with his.

"So your family is really coming to visit, huh?"

" Yup."

"Do you think they're ready to face the Cohen-Cooper-Nichol-Atwood conglomerate?"

"I think they can handle it."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I think they will. It'll go great. We've got like all the most awesome powers in the universe on our side, right? Jesus, and Moses…"

"Right." Chloe smiled. "And maybe even Superman."


End file.
